


The Quiet Game

by JetGirl1832



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Hamilkids, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With four kids all under the age of ten Eliza has to get a little creative when it comes to keeping them in line. Enter, a game from her childhood that she is sure to work wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Game

Eliza sighed when she heard her daughter Angie shriek loudly and the thunder of feet on the floor above her. She loved her children, really she did but when they got wild like this it could be a little much. Although usually if it got too quiet that was cause of even more concern. She tried to return to her task at hand of making dinner, figuring her husband would be much appreciative. After all it wasn’t easy being the Secretary of the Treasury. She was in the midst of cutting up some onions for potato soup when she heard her daughter come in.

“Mommy!” Angie whined.

Eliza set down her knife and turned towards her daughter, “What is it honey?”

“Philip pushed me!” Angie’s lip quivered.

“Did he hurt you?” Eliza asked calmly all the while making a note to talk to her son about roughhousing with his sister later.

Angie shook her head.

“Okay, well Mommy has to finish making dinner so we can have something to eat when Daddy gets home… Do you think you that you can try and get along with your brothers till then?” Eliza hoped this might at least get Angie out of kitchen.

Angie nodded her head, “When is daddy coming home?”

Eliza glanced at the clock on the wall, there was probably at least another half hour before Alexander came home, “Soon.”

“But when is soon?” Angie asked.

“Angie, honey I just don’t know,” Eliza admitted, “but it’ll be soon enough.”

Angie pouted and Eliza couldn't help but notice just how much she looked like Alexander when she did that. She turned on her heel and she then went back upstairs to join her brothers. This left Eliza to go back to working on dinner.

Just as Eliza suspected Alexander walked in the door thirty minutes later “I’m home!” he called out.

A sound reminiscent to a stampede filled the house as Philip, Angie, Alex Jr., and James ran down to greet their father.

“Daddy!” They all called out to him.

Alexander bent over and picked up Angie, “Something smells good.”

“Mommy is making dinner,” Angie answered as she wrapped her arms around Alexander’s neck.

“Ahh,” Alexander smiled and all five of them walked into the kitchen.

“Hi honey.”

“Thank god you’re home,” Eliza smiled, “this herd is running me ragged.”

Alexander put Angie down, “Since when did we end up with four?” 

Eliza shrugged her shoulders as she turned down the heat on the stove top.

“Tag you’re it!” Philip tapped his sister on the shoulder and all four started running through the kitchen.

“Alright that’s enough!” Eliza commanded firmly, her children came to a halt, “how about we play a new game?”

“What game?” Philip inquired.

“This is called the quiet game,” Eliza explained, this was something her father did when he tried to keep her and her siblings quiet while he worked.

“What kind of game is that?” Alex Jr. asked.

“You are going to all sit over there,” she gestured to the bench that sat below the coat hooks, “and whoever can stay quiet the longest wins!”

The children shuffled over to the bench, “Can Daddy play?” Philip asked.

“Well Alexander would you like to play?” Eliza asked.

“Play what?” Alexander looked up from the paper he’d been reading.

“The kids are playing the quiet game and Philip asked you to play,” Eliza informed him.

Alexander raised his brow and glanced over at his oldest son.

“Please?” Philip asked.

Alexander sighed, “Alright…” he could see smile play at Eliza’s lips, why did he agree to this?

“And the game starts now!” Eliza declared.

It all was going very well and Eliza couldn’t help but wonder why she hadn’t thought of this sooner. Even Alex, the great debater of Capitol Hill who was constantly being chastised for talking too much was doing quite well. So Eliza decided maybe to make this more of a challenge.

“So honey how was work today?” Eliza asked as she finished setting the table.

Alexander shrugged his shoulders.

“You had a meeting with Jefferson and Washington, didn’t you-”

That did it, she could tell he was dying to say something. Still he managed to keep quiet.

“I hope you managed to stay civil, Mrs. Washington did invite us and the kids to dinner and I would like your latest cat fight with Thomas to not be the leading story of the evening,” Eliza continued, she saw Alexander shift uncomfortably in his chair… This was fun.

“I don’t know why it is that you two can’t get along, he can’t be as bad as you make him out to be-”

“Eliza, you don’t know the half of it!” Alexander blurted out.

“Daddy you lost!” Angie proclaimed.

“She’s right,” Eliza smiled, she could see Philip and Alex Jr. holding back their giggles, “sorry honey but you lost.”

“That wasn’t fair!” Alexander complained.

Eliza shrugged her shoulders, “Would a kiss make you feel better?”

Alex looked at his wife hopefully, Eliza shook her head before walking over to her husband, “Alright, Mommy will kiss it and make it better.”

Eliza pulled Alex’s face towards hers and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Ew gross!” Philip wrinkled his nose.

Eliza and Alex looked at each other and laughed, “Better?”

“Better,” Alex confirmed.

“Mommy who won?” Angie asked.

“I won!” Alex Jr. declared proudly.

“No me! Me!” James complained.

“It was me!” Alex Jr. continued to argue and they started going back and forth.

Alexander couldn’t help but laugh, “Like father like son,” he muttered.

Eliza shot a glare at her husband, she then shook her head, “Actually I think that it was a tie.”

Her two youngest stopped arguing, “No one won?” Alex Jr. asked.

“That’s not how a tie works!” Philip laughed. 

Eliza was very thankful that the timer for the soup went off, “Okay everyone time for dinner!”

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of the kids are based on their actual birth years so...
> 
> Philip is 8, Angie is 6, Alex Jr. is 4 and James is 2.


End file.
